


Hawaiian Waterfall

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forest Sex, Forests, Hawaii, Marine Corps, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pool Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swimming Pools, Technically it's one day stand, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Sarah Paulson/Evan Peters AUDrabble:Older woman meets young Marine in jungle.
Relationships: Sarah Paulson/Evan Peters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hawaiian Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWordIsAnts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordIsAnts/gifts).



> StraightMarried!Sarah Paulson

Sarah Paulson loved this part of Hawaii. The Kahuku Mountains were full of lush green jungle, and Sarah had discovered them while hiking with her husband while on vacation a few years earlier. The military used the range for training, but Sarah had rarely seen them. She was here alone this time, her husband was on Maui at a business meeting. She was on her way to a spot they had found on their second visit here. A cool, crystal clear pool at the bottom of a forty foot waterfall. They had gone skinny dipping here and had the best of times. She wanted to spend the day here in relaxation while her husband was away.

Coming to the pool, Sarah began to undress, anxious to wash away the sweat dripping from her body. It was a very hot, humid day, and sweat was rolling into every crevice of her fit and trim body. Turning to face the pool, she noticed clothes hanging from a branch near the waterfall. Ducking behind a tree, she looked around to see who else was here. She hadn't spotted anyone when a young man came out of the brush and dove head long into the pool.

He was very young, no more than twenty she guessed, and heavily built. He was also nude. Sarah watched him swim around for a minute or so, when he swam to the rocks below the waterfall and climbed up. She watched as his muscular arms lifted him out of the water. Broad shoulders, strong back, and an extremely well sculpted ass. His legs were like tree trunks, and as he lifted himself out of the water and stepped up on the rocks every muscle glistened in the sun.

She watched as he began to wash himself under the cool water. She thought he must be a Marine or soldier, and looked again at the clothes hanging. She was right. It was a military uniform hanging, and following the branch back to the tree from where it came, she saw his gear and weapon propped against it. He won't be here long she thought. They never stayed in one place too long, and she was sure he had to get back to his unit. She decided to wait behind the tree until he was gone.

As she watched him wash, she saw that he had begun to slowly stroke himself. His back was to her, and she though to herself, "Oh my, this is going to be interesting." With a small smile she also thought, "I wish he would turn around."

He continued to stroke, and her nipples hardened with growing interest. Bare breasted, she began to tease her nipples, getting them harder. She could feel the heat growing in her, and she slipped off her shorts and panties, revealing a beautifully shaven set of lips that glistened with her own juices. Touching herself, she felt her clit get hard on her fingertips. She had never been with another man since she got married, but this was too much to take. His back was still to her, and she decided a little surprise was in order for her protector of freedom.

She slipped into the water, the noise of the waterfall covering her entrance. Swimming slowly to him, she watched as he stroked himself. She only hoped he didn't finish before she got to him. Climbing out of the water, she stood there a moment and looked at his lean, hard body. He still had no idea she was there.

Pressing her body to his, she reached around and put her hand over his. "Let me help you with that ." Her hard nipples pressing into his back, her hand stroked in unison with his. With her other hand, she reached down and inserted two fingers in herself. After getting them wet with her own moisture, she reached up and parted his lips with them. As he sucked the juice off her fingers, "You get this, after I get this." she said as she held his hard shaft tighter.

Continuing to stroke, she started laying gentle kisses down his back. As she got lower, she got on her knees and started to turn him around. She had already knew he was a good size, but when she finally saw her desire she was astonished at how good it looked. She could tell he took care of himself. The shaft was smooth as silk, head just the right size. She rolled her tongue around his head one time and looked up at him and said,"When I'm finished with this gun, you can go back to your other gun."

Holding his shaft firmly at its base, she took his head into her mouth. She worked it in and out, taking him deeper each time. His smooth shaft felt wonderful on her lips, and she strained to get as much of him in as possible. She released him from her mouth, and started kissing up and down his silky smoothness. She took each ball in her mouth, stroking him as she did. Taking him back in her mouth, she went down as far as she could. She took him all the way, and slowly drew back her head. She felt his head in the back of her throat, and she worked him in and out until she felt his hips start to thrust.

He placed a hand on her head, holding her still, and began to work in and out of her mouth. He didn't push too deep, and he worked slowly. His shaft was getting harder in her mouth, his head getting larger with building pressure. Anxious to taste him, she placed her hands on his hips and started pulling him to her faster and deeper. He began to moan with pleasure, about to fill her mouth with hot cum. He was on the edge, ready to explode. Sarah pulled her mouth of him. "Oh no," she said, "I want to see you explode." She grasped his shaft, and began to stroke him. When he was the point of no return she put his head on the tip of her tongue. She stroked him faster. he tried to put her mouth over him, but she wasn't having it. Not being able to hold back, hot cum shot over her tongue and filled her mouth. Not wanting to lose a drop of his sweet juice, she took his head in her mouth and let him fill her.

He stood there gasping, as she licked every drop of cum off him. Still holding his shaft, she kissed his head and looked up at him. "It's my turn," she said, "Now you get to taste me."

Sarah pulled him down and had him flat on his back. Beginning at his calves, she started to kiss her way up his hard body. For good measure, she again took him in her mouth for a moment, and continued her travels. She kissed his wash board abs, moving up to his well defined chest. She rolled her tongue around his nipples, and lay kisses around his neck. She brushed her lips against his, then poked her tongue into his mouth. His tongue met hers, and he held her there, probing her mouth, holding her body to his.

Wet with anticipation, Sarah thought to take him inside her then. She reached for him, and guided his head to her wet, eager lips. She lowered her hips, feeling her lips spread and wrap themselves around his shaft. She lowered herself slowly, feeling every inch of him. She raised herself more slowly, just high enough that the tip of his head was on her lips and she could feel them spread again as she lowered herself.

Wanting to make it last, she raised off of him, and moved her breasts to his mouth. He took her nipple, sucking and nipping gently. She grabbed the back of his head, pressing it to her breasts more forcefully. She moved his mouth from breast to breast, loving the way his tongue made her nipples feel. She held his head to her while she moved up to straddle his face.

Both hands on her ass now, he brought her to his waiting mouth. He raised his head, and began the journey from her inner thighs to her hot, juicy lips. She tried to lower herself, wanting to feel his tongue on her lips and hard clit. He resisted, making her wait, teasing her. He kissed around her lips, gave her clit a little nibble, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. His tongue spread her lips, and he licked up towards her clit. His tongue hit her clit, and Sarah almost lost it right then. He spread her lips again, this time working in and out, up and down.

He began work on her hard, swollen clit. Rolling it on his tongue, lapping it like a dog drinking water. She began to thrust her hips to meet his tongue. She was ready to explode all over his face, but he knew just when to stop. Growing increasingly impatient, she took his head in her hands and made him stay there. She forced her self down, working his mouth on her clit, leading him every bit of the way. Her thrusts were faster now, her orgasm beginning to grow deep inside her. Wave after wave rocked her body. She held is head tight to her pulsating lips. Screams echoed through the jungle around them.

When the shock of her orgasm subsided, she released his head. She stayed on her knees, gasping for breath. She leaned forward, bent at the waist, her elbows on the smooth rocks. He knew what she wanted, and he got to his knees. Behind her, he moved forward and with one hand on her back, the other guiding him, he slowly entered her.

His head parted her lips. He entered her only with his head, with short thrusts, feeling her lips wrap around him. Each time his head entered her, Sarah tightened her lips, trying to keep him in, to take him deeper. He gave her what she desired most, and she felt his smooth shaft sliding between her moist lips. She pushed back to him, taking him deeper, feeling his head slide inside her. He started to get deeper inside her, thrusting harder. Both hands on her hips, pulling her to him. With each thrust she could feel his sack slap against her clit. He reached around, and started to massage her clit with his fingers.

With every thrust into her, she felt his shaft getting harder. With every thrust into her, she felt herself getting closer to her own climatic ending. He was thrusting faster and harder into her, getting every inch of him in her. With every thrust into her, she pushed back against him harder. Sarah could take no more. Lips pulsating, she came like never before. Each deep, hard thrust into her sent a new wave of ecstasy through her. With every thrust into her, she tightened her lips around him.

It didn't take long after she came for him to cum. With a final deep and hard thrust he exploded, filling her with hot cum. This sent more waves of pleasure through her. He stayed deep inside her, filling her. She could feel every shot of his orgasm. She stayed pressed against him, not wanting to lose any of him.

When she felt him relax, she pulled away from him. She rolled onto her back, panting, and watched her young lover. He stood, and she watched as he rinsed himself under the waterfall. She watched as he dressed, covering his hard body. Still panting, she watched him walk to his gear and put it on. Hefting his weapon over his shoulder, a weak "Thank you." was all she could manage as he slipped away into the brush.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
